


Beau Rolls For Charisma

by klatukatt



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Innuendo, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klatukatt/pseuds/klatukatt
Summary: Just a ficlet I wrote for tumblr and wanted to post here too. Nothing too explicit.





	Beau Rolls For Charisma

“Uh, Captain? Can I have an aside with you?”

It was getting on toward dusk after the Mighty Nein’s first successful piracy and Beau thought there was no time like the present to get in Avantica’s good graces. The captain was happy to oblige her request. Instead of heading to a free spot on the railing, Beau walked a few steps down the corridor that led to the decks below. By the time she turned around Avantica was close behind.

“What was eet you wanted to speak with me about?”

“Well, first off, I’ve got all this adrenaline rushing around. I mean, only one guy put up a fight so the rest was just tension with no payoff. Is that how those things normally go?”

“That was… a most favourable outcome, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yeah, I just have all this pent up energy, you know?” Beau stretched and then casually folded her arms. “Back on land, times like this I would go out drinking somewhere crowded. Find some way to release all this energy. But sea life is a bit different, huh?”

“Oh yes. Not exactly crowded but definitely cramped.”

“How do you deal with it?”

Avantica laughed. “An opportunity always presents itself. Ask your friend Fjord.” Her smile never wavered as Beau spluttered in realization.

“That--! He—yeah. Yeah okay.”

“Let me guess, you and your friends don’t trust me so zey devised a plan to get... close to me.” Avantica reached out a hand and Beau instinctually grabbed her wrist. Avantica made no move to draw her hand away. “And were you chosen or…”

“I volunteered.” Beau loosened her grasp allowing Avantica to touch her cheek.

“Let me guess, zis plan came about, today?”

“Yeah,” said Beau ferociously, angrier more at the look of pity on Avantica’s face than the fact she had been backed against the wall.

“Oh Fjord. He is smarter than he looks to keep zis from you. But I understand; I don’t trust him either. As for you, my leetle volunteer,” what little space was left between them was reduced to near zero, “what exactly was your plan?”

“I think it’s going pretty well right now.” Beau was breathing heavily and when Avantica tilted her head Beau pressed forward into inviting lips. Avantica was an inviting but not forceful kisser, reveling in Beau’s own style. Beau was hesitant to touch more of Avantica than she already had, lest the captain think this was some sort of attack.

Avantica broke the kiss gently. “Now, we have a perfect opportunity for relaxation, as I said would present itself. Tonight you may rest with me.” She ran a thumb over Beau’s lips. “Tell your friends whatever you like. I doubt you could lie to zem any better than you could to me.”

With that, Avantica whisked away, her confident smile washing over the seductive one. Beau knew she was well and truly screwed, but, with no luck needed, she would also be screwed. Beau kept smiling.


End file.
